Para Kari
by melkun
Summary: Kari tiene el corazón roto. Tai escribe los eventos que le rodean desahogando su frustración ante lo poco que puede hacer por su hermana. (Escrito desde la perspectiva de Tai, pero no completamente)


Digimon no me pertenece, solo hago uso de algunos de sus personajes para relatar una historia sin ningún ánimo de lucrar de ella, sino tan solo de escribir y compartir.

…

·

…

_Mi ángel, mi pequeña luz. No dejes mi lado._

_No derrames el agua contenida en tus hermosos ojos._

_Olvida el dolor y brilla con aquella dulce sonrisa,_

_Que te acompaña desde el nacimiento de tu estrella._

·

Me llamo Taichi Yagami. Tengo veintitrés años y estudio ciencias políticas. Tengo una hermana menor, de veinte, pronta a cumplir los veintiuno. Ella aun esta en el colegio, pero no porque sea tonta. Para nada. Sino que por motivos de salud ha repetido tres cursos.

En varios aspectos siempre hemos sido opuestos. Mientras ella era una niña tranquila y buena, yo era un hiperquinetico incansable y revoltoso. Mientras yo era un tonto que odiaba estudiar ella era no solo inteligente, sino que diligente y aplicada. Mientras yo era un egocéntrico desconsiderado ella era amable, cariñosa y atenta.

Me alegra haber logrado manejar y controlar muchos de mis errores, así como ella de a poco también ha madurado de una buena manera.

Hago hincapié en esto, porque cuando pequeños yo siempre salía a jugar con los niños del barrio y no regresaba hasta la noche. Muchas veces ella salía conmigo y trataba de hacer lo que yo, pero sin darme cuenta siempre la dejaba atrás, sola. Y es que desde siempre ella ha sufrido de una fuerte anemia que le impide poder hacer ejercicios intensos. En esos tiempos también tenía fuertes ataques de asma que para mi alegría hoy están por completo controlados.

En aquel entonces ella repentinamente se enfermaba. Nunca fui capaz de considerar la posibilidad de que era porque ella no quería estar sola, por lo que me buscaba y se sobre-esforzaba. No tengo recuerdo alguno de haber jugado con ella algo que no fuese lo que yo quería, que por lo general requería esfuerzo físico.

En mi defensa, yo era un niño. Un niño muy tonto que jamás prestó real atención a su hermana hasta el día de su muerte.

Literalmente.

Estuvo muerta por tres minutos. Logró ser resucitada por los médicos. Más bien por un milagro. Alrededor del ochenta por ciento de las desfibrilaciones son infructuosas. Se dice que quienes reviven lo hacen porque simplemente no era su hora. Todas son personas que aun conservan la energía y las ganas de vivir.

Me gusta pensar que mi viejo yo murió también ese día y que renací con ella. Ahora soy consciente de mi responsabilidad para con mi pequeña hermana. No es que su vida sea mi responsabilidad. Solo quiero asegurarme que este bien y este feliz. Quiero estar ahí siempre, cuando ella me necesite y cuando no. Ya no la dejaría sola. Mantendría su ritmo, no la forzaría al mío.

Sí. Mi resolución se basó en la culpa que siento. Pero poco a poco esa culpa me ha abandonado para dejar espacio al cariño y la felicidad que me otorga el estar con ella.

·

- Hermano, tus amigos te están esperando. – me dice cuando está enferma y me quedo para acompañarla.

- Pueden esperar más.

- Mamá llegara pronto, no te preocupes…

No lo hago. Sé que estará bien. Tan solo busco hacerle compañía hasta que mamá llegue. No siempre es mamá quien llegará. No siempre son mis amigos quienes esperan. Más de alguna vez ha sido algún examen o el trabajo.

Me han despedido muchas veces y he reprobado asignaturas también, pero no me entristece, ni la culpo. Estoy con ella porque es mi prioridad. Así lo quiero, por lo menos hasta tener mi propia familia o ella la suya.

·

Como escribí anteriormente. Quiero que sea feliz. De eso se trata el amor de familia.

Claro que en este instante todo es un desastre. Lleva semanas enferma, pero el problema no es su salud. Perdió a quien hasta ahora había sido el amor de su vida. Se trata del hermano de mi mejor amigo Matt, Takeru.

Desde que los presentamos, hace años, se volvieron mejores amigos. Durante los últimos dos años (tal vez un poco más) asumimos que estaban saliendo. Recién ahora nos damos cuenta de que nunca fue así.

Creo que ella se enamoró cuando aquel día despertó en el hospital tras su segunda experiencia cercana a la muerte. Esa vez su corazón dejo de latir unos segundos. Creo que esa vez también murió aunque sé que no se trata de una verdadera muerte. Tal vez exagero mucho o soy hipersensible en lo que a mi hermana respecta, pero tengo esa impresión. Cada vez se desmaya o cae en cama me parece que Dios la llama y ella está a punto de convertirse en un hermoso ángel. Y no quiero que muera. Quiero que viva y sea feliz. Es tan pequeña todavía… aunque sé que solo es mi impresión pues nuestra diferencia de edad es mayor a dos años.

Estas dos semanas de fiebre, que comenzaron cuando llegó a casa llorando, con el corazón roto.

Aun es una niña pequeña lo que al amor respecta. Por lo demás es la mujer fuerte que conozco.

Escribo esto porque no se qué más hacer. Su angustia es la mía. La única forma de desahogo que tengo es escribir. Nunca lo había hecho, pero realmente es una buena forma de dejar ir estos sentimientos.

Ella nunca confesó sus sentimientos. Parece que Takeru jamás la vió como algo más que una amiga, aunque yo no creo en la posible existencia entre amistad hombre-mujer. Tal vez sea posible, no lo sé.

Y ocurrió lo que tenía que ocurrir. Mi pequeña Kari (escribiendo y leyendo esto entiendo por qué todos piensan que tengo complejo de hermana) no había visto a Takeru hace un par de semanas. Seguían comunicándose por textos, pero no habían tocado ningún tema trascendente.

La note decaída en ese tiempo. Cuando me di cuenta (no me resulto fácil pues creo que no soy el más perceptivo) que ella y TK llevaban ese tiempo distanciados acudí a Matt por información.

¿Por qué no le pregunte directamente a Kari?

Porque ella miente y evade siempre cuando hay algo que la afecta. Nunca admite que algo anda mal.

¡Nunca!

Se esfuerza por ocultar ese tipo de sentimientos porque no quiere molestar ni ser carga de nadie.

Matt tampoco sabía nada pues no había visto a TK. TK vive con su madre mientras que Matt vive por su cuenta (antes vivía con su padre, divorcio, nada de otro mundo). Me prometió tratar de averiguar qué ocurría. El mayor problema y lo más extraño es que siempre que algo malo le pasaba a Kari era a TK a quien ella acudía.

·

Cuando volví a casa la escuche llorar desconsoladamente. Entre a su pieza, pues había dejado la puerta abierta, y la encontré llorando y gritando contra la almohada.

Jamás la había visto llorar tanto. Y sé que llevaba un buen rato llorando porque su voz estaba totalmente ronca. Me acerque y le pregunte qué pasaba. Solo en ese momento ella noto mi presencia. Me miró y abrió la boca queriendo decir algo, pero solo salió llanto.

La abrace. Lloró por al menos media hora.

Entonces se tranquilizó un poco. Le prepare un poco de té y espere a que me hablara.

- Cu-cuando salí me tope con Takeru. – su voz era temblorosa. – Estaba con una chica… una chica linda… y-y ¡se besaron!

Rompió a llorar nuevamente.

En ese momento no lo entendí todo. Tan solo la consolé y acompañe lo mejor que pude. No tardo mucho en quedarse dormida.

Entretanto recibí un texto de Matt. Me esperaba en casa de Sora para explicarme la situación.

·

- Finalmente TK y Hikari nunca salieron. – hasta ese momento nosotros nos creíamos concuñados. – Desde hace tres semanas que TK está con esta chica francesa, estudiante de intercambio. Catherine… Cathaline… algo así… Me comentó que durante el día vio a Hikari y quiso saludarla, pero ella salió corriendo como si acabase de recordar que había dejado el horno encendido. Está de más decir que estaba con la chica en ese momento.

Asentí y le conté que había pasado con Kari.

- Lloraba como una niña de diez… o como si acabase de enterarse de la muerte de nuestros padres… realmente estaba enamorada de TK.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – me preguntó tras un corto silencio. – Sí quieres golpear a TK no me opondré. Siempre le he dicho que no se hace llorar a una chica.

- Mmmm. No. No serviría de nada… - aunque cuando escuché la situación de boca de Kari realmente quise hacerlo. - Tampoco hay mucho que hacer. A fin de cuentas somos nosotros los que malentendimos la situación.

- Sí, pero yo realmente creí que ellos habían aprendido algo tras nuestra experiencia… parece que al final solo aumento las esperanzas de Kari.

Finalmente ambos éramos un par de amigos entrometidos, demasiado preocupados de sus hermanos menores.

La mirada de Matt era de absoluta melancolía. Realmente quería a Kari como si fuese su propia hermana. Algo parecido me pasaba con TK, aunque en ese mismo instante comenzó a debilitarse.

- Por favor, no digas nada a TK. – rogué a Matt.

- No te preocupes. Lo mantendré alejado de Kari. No hay que echarle sal a la herida…

- Gracias.

·

Al día siguiente Kari amaneció con fiebre. Ambos teníamos bastantes cosas que hacer, pero me quede junto a ella, que terca como es quería levantarse e ir a la escuela a toda costa.

Recién el fin de semana salí para ponerme al día con mis deberes. Papá y mamá cuidarían a nuestra niña enferma de corazón roto.

Probablemente reprobaría algún curso y tendría que esperar al próximo año para graduarme. No me importaba. De momento mi único objetivo era avanzar un proyecto para la embajada estadounidense.

Nunca fui bueno para estudiar hasta que entre a la universidad y me apasione con mi carrera. Ahora, si el proyecto salía bien, tenía posibilidades de trabajar en el extranjero. La idea me atraía, pero no dejaría Japón de momento. Menos ahora con una Kari triste y enferma.

De todas formas el proyecto era interesante y me entretenía bastante, así que estaba feliz de poder participar en él.

Debía de encontrarme con el encargado de la parte informática y fundamental del proyecto. Después de todo él era la razón del proyecto. La embajada lo había pedido específicamente.

Koushiro Izumi. Un tipo famoso, creador de uno de los juegos de moda del momento. Digimon. Un ambiente virtual donde eres un pequeño monstruo que viaja por el mundo… o algo así.

Habíamos quedado en encontrarnos en un pequeño café frente a la universidad.

Cuando lo vi no creí que fuera él. Era un tipo totalmente normal que pasaría totalmente desapercibido de no ser por su cabello rojo oscuro… ¿o es castaño rojizo? Tampoco tenía ese aire de arrogancia que suelen tener los tipos importantes.

- ¿Es natural? – fue lo primero que pregunte. Es que ser pelirrojo no es común. Menos aun el rojo de su cabello.

- Sí. Bastante raro, pero es así desde que nací.

- Debes ser un misterio de la genética… supongo. Taichi Yagami, mucho gusto. – Había olvidado presentarme.

- Jajaja. Así lo creo. Koushiro Izumi, el gusto es mío.

- ¿Es cierto que creaste Digimon?

- Co-cree Digimon. ¿Acaso eres periodista?

- Esto-o, lo siento. No pretendí ser indiscreto.

- No te preocupes. Por cierto, eres la primera persona que me pregunta por mi pelo tan rápidamente y con tanto tacto. Creo que va a ser un placer trabajar contigo.

Izumi no dejaba de sonreír, así que asumí que era un tipo feliz. De aquellos que prefieren ver el sol en lugar de la nube que le tapa.

- Dígame señor Yagami. ¿Tiene la tarde libre? Esto nos llevara algún tiempo.

- Sí. A menos que surja algún imprevisto. – No dejaba de preguntarme como estaba Kari.

Koushiro saco dos tablets, ofreciéndome uno, y comenzamos revisar el proyecto.

Hasta el momento no había tratado con esos aparatos. No me llevo muy bien con la tecnología. Así que Koushiro se rió bastante en la medida que me enseñaba a ocupar la pantalla mágica (o objeto endemoniado, dependiendo si funciona como quiero o no).

·

Tras cinco horas de trabajo finalmente Koushiro dio por finalizada la "reunión". A mí ya me dolía la cabeza. Contrario a mí, él parecía con más energía que cuando comenzamos.

Me ofreció un aventón. Nuevamente me sorprendí al ver que su automóvil era un usado de treinta años. Según yo tenía entendido Digimon reportaba bastante dinero… Creí correcto suponer que el pelirrojo era de gustos bastante simples, en cuanto a todo. Hasta yo vestía más formal que él. Es decir, era una reunión de trabajo por lo que muy a mi pesar me puse corbata (a la que aun no me acostumbro, pero que ya no me parece tan terrible).

Acordamos que le llamaría para cuando tuviese el material para la próxima reunión.

Kari ya se encontraba mejor, aun con un poco de fiebre, pero por sobre todo muerta de aburrimiento, por lo que me vi absolutamente obligado a contarle todo mi día. No es que me desagrade compartirlo, sino que recordar esa junta aun ahora me trae algún dolor de cabeza.

·

Ese miércoles en la mañana me había perdido en el departamento de informática de la universidad buscando al pelirrojo Izumi. Estaba en su oficina. ¿Es solo un alumno y tiene oficina? Al parecer era una especie de genio-geek-multimillonario-académico… o algo así.

(Ya había confirmado en internet que los creadores de Digimon eran ahora multimillonarios)

Finalmente di con la dichosa oficina, justo en el momento en que una belleza salía de ella despidiéndose.

- ¡Adiós lindo! – dijo al tiempo en que casi chocamos. No dijo nada, tan solo me sonrió mientras se alejaba en silencio.

¿Genio-geek-multimillonario-académico-playboy?

Entre, pidiendo permiso.

- ¡Hola Tai! – me saludo Koushiro que se encontraba trabajando frente a tres pantallas de computador.

- Hola Kou. – habíamos quedado en que lo llamaría así. - ¿Quién era esa chica?

- Mimi. – Fue lo único que se digno a decir respecto al tema. – Ven a ver esto, creo que te va a gustar…

Y estuvimos trabajando hasta las tres, cuando lo invite a almorzar.

- ¿Ya es tan tarde? El tiempo pasa volando. – comentó.

- Lo importante es que no quieres escuchar lo fuerte que suena mi estomago cuando tengo hambre.

No, no es broma. Si llego a pasar una sola comida mi estomago gruñe realmente fuerte.

- Respecto a la chica de la mañana… - no soltaría el tema, no después de que me dejara intrigado con una respuesta tan vaga.

- ¿Mimi?

- Sí, Mimi… ¿Quién es?

- Mmmmmm… - al parecer una respuesta a mi pregunta más detallada que 'Mimi' requería algo de esfuerzo mental. Era justo que fuese su turno de pensar. Me había tenido haciendo el mismo esfuerzo toda la mañana.

- Es mi ex. – eso respondía muchas preguntas, pero planteaba otras tantas. Ante mi mirada me dijo que me explicaría durante el almuerzo.

·

- Nos conocemos desde pequeños. Fuimos vecinos y compañeros de clase. A los doce su familia se mudo a Estados Unidos. Volvió tras cuatro años. Fue entonces cuando comenzamos a salir. Duramos casi un año. Desde entonces siempre que vuelve a Japón pasa a visitarme.

Este tipo si resultó bueno para resumir las cosas. Por lo menos aquello que no estuviera relacionado al trabajo.

- ¿Terminaron porque ella volvió a marcharse?

- No, no tuvo nada que ver con eso. En todo caso paso a contarme que se quedaría a trabajar en Japón por algún tiempo.

- ¿Y eso no tiene nada que ver con que ella quiera volver contigo? – no encontré una manera más educada con la que preguntar.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque para ese tipo de cosas sueles llamar o enviar un correo, no tenia para que pasar por tu oficina.

- ¿Es eso? No, es solo que ella no cree en la comunicación digital… - comenzó a pensar en cómo dar una mejor respuesta.

Por mi parte comencé a preguntarme si acaso Koushiro era demasiado inocente.

- Podría decir que a ella le gusta más hablar en persona que a través de un teléfono o internet.

- ¿Eso crees?

- Es más. Comparto su opinión. Después de pasar tanto tiempo tras las pantallas he aprendido a apreciar la compañía humana frente a la virtual.

Comenzó a preguntarme acerca de mis experiencias románticas y no tuve más remedio que acceder ya que yo había sacado el tema.

Desde ese día nos volvimos amigos.

Es algo extraño volverse amigo de un compañero de trabajo. Sobre todo uno al que acabas de conocer.

·

Tras semana y media Kari se había recuperado físicamente, pero no había brillo en sus ojos. Aun tenía el corazón roto. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas poder hacer algo por ella, pero no podía hacer nada salvo tratar de mantenerla ocupada para que su mente no divagara mientras la herida sanaba.

Tuve ganas de haber golpeado a TK, solo para descargar mi frustración. Claro que él no era culpable. No por completo. ¿Qué tan inocente podía ser? ¿Realmente pensó en Kari solo como una amiga? ¿Tanta atención y afecto demostrado nunca le dio indicios de que ella quería que fueran algo más que solo amigos?

Por lo menos a ella todo el afecto de su amigo (el afecto que se demostraban siempre estuvo por sobre el nivel de amigos) le había parecido una señal. De eso estaba seguro. Tal vez ella tomo con mayor seriedad la proclamación de que no existía la amistad entre hombres y mujeres que había hecho hace dos años.

Yo había sido serio. Se los dije para que a ellos no les sucediera lo que a mí y a Matt.

- Kou ¿Alguna vez tuviste el corazón roto?

- Dos veces hasta el momento. Por ahora no hay pista de alguna tercera… ¿Tienes problemas amorosos?

- Ojala fueran míos. Son de mi hermana.

Él dejo de teclear para prestarme atención. Estoy seguro que más que por curiosidad lo hizo porque noto que necesitaba desahogarme. Después de todo hace poco habíamos comenzado a trabajar durante todo el día. Prácticamente no veíamos otra cara que no fuese la del otro por unas diez horas.

- Ella estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo. Él comenzó a salir con una chica hace algunas semanas… y ella no se enteró hasta que los vio en la calle besándose.

Tal vez haber pasado tanto tiempo con el pelirrojo Izumi me había contagiado su capacidad de resumir las historias complicadas a solo un par de palabras.

Él se quedo en silencio. Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo, igual Matt. Bueno, este último tal vez tendría algún comentario asertivo respecto al tema.

- ¿Cómo es que te llevas tan bien con Mimi? – la chica pasaba a verlo casi todos los días. Y casi todos los días le traía almuerzo o alguna cosa para comer. Hablaban de asuntos que no me concernían. Luego ella se iba y Koushiro regresaba al trabajo como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Literalmente.

- A mis exs apenas puedo verles la cara.- continúe - ¡Y no vengas con esa tontería de que cuando rompieron dijeron que volverían a ser amigos y todo ese tipo de patrañas!

Rió.

- Parece que ya has pasado por la "situación". – hizo el gesto de comillas con los dedos.

Tan solo asentí.

- Pues cuando rompimos hicimos el juramento de "patrañas". – me contó divertido. – No funciono. Nunca funciona. Pero tras un par de años ella se fue nuevamente, esta vez con una meta. Sería Chef (realmente odia que le digan cocinera).

Sus comidas eran muy buenas. Kou compartía sus almuerzos conmigo. Lo que ella le daba alcanzaba como para tres personas. Tal vez más… Kou llevaba lo que quedaba, que no era poco, a casa de sus padres para la cena.

- Un día recibí una llamada de ella. Estaba en Italia. Obviamente no lo dijo, pero se sentía sola. ¿Qué otra razón existe para llamar a tu ex desde el extranjero en mitad de la noche? (en Italia lo era, aunque ella tampoco jamás lo admitiría).

- ¿Todavía estabas enamorado de ella?

- Realmente no sé. Sé que estaba dolido. Como te dije me han roto el corazón dos veces. La primera vez fue cuando ella se fue a USA. La segunda cuando terminamos. – hizo una pausa. – No sé si fue amabilidad, cariño o que rayos, pero tire mi orgullo por la ventana y comencé a ser su amigo telefónico. – rió ante la terminología. – Así que hasta que se recuperó, tras dos semanas, hablamos diariamente. Después mantuvimos el contacto y como ya mencione, siempre pasa por aquí cuando está en Japón. A fin de cuentas cuando alguien ha sido una parte importante de tu vida es imposible llegar y borrarla.

Él tenía un punto, pero no es sano tener a alguien por quien tuviste tantos sentimientos tan cerca. Solo te hace daño, aunque en principio no lo parezca.

- Ummm. ¿Entonces la relación que tienen ahora es puramente platónica?

- Lo es. – me pareció ver orgullo en su rostro. – Su compañía es bastante divertida y sé que no somos compatibles como pareja. Buscamos cosas totalmente distintas. Por eso rompimos en primer lugar.

Le di a entender con mi rostro que me resultaba imposible creer sus palabras.

Por primera vez dejo de ser el Koushiro alegre que siempre parecía ser y me dejo ver parte del verdadero Koushiro. Una persona mucho más melancólica y reservada de lo que mostraba. Para variar me recordó a Matt, aunque sus personalidades exteriores fueran opuestas.

Respiró profundamente u continuo su monologo.

- Tengo claro que si bien muchas veces siento la necesidad de volver con ella eso no es amor o cariño. Solo es una especie de instinto de autodestrucción. Es increíble como el ser humano es el único ser vivo que lo posee, junto al instinto de autopreservación. Pero eso no viene al caso. El punto es de que vivo y lidio con esos sentimientos todos los días. Pase más de la mitad de mi vida amando a esa chica. Lo que "tenemos" ahora es algo imposible solo que terminara cuando uno de nosotros se vuelva a enamorar, probablemente. -susurró. - Sinceramente de no ser porque no son más de unos minutos al día, no sería capaz de verla sin comenzar a sentir dolor y pensar en autodestruirme…

- ¿Sí es tan doloroso porque no lo terminan?

- Por su parte, soy la compañía que necesita cuando no tiene novio, amigos o familia a quien recurrir. Ella ha estado viajando mucho para perfeccionarse como Chef. Por mi parte, accedo porque de todas formas su sombra no deja de perseguirme. Así que prefiero tenerla cerca, escucharla y pasar con ella un rato que recordarla y ponerme triste… No somos amigos. Solo somos dos personas que han pasado mucho tiempo juntos o pensando el uno en el otro y ahora están solos.

Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa que solo evocaba tristeza.

- Por lo que me contaste no creo que nada de esto pueda ayudar a la situación de tu hermana. Fuimos amigos, cuando pequeños. Crecimos un poco, solo un poco y ese sentimiento se torno en amor. Pudimos tener una relación y ambos terminamos con el corazón roto. Ahora entre los dos recogemos los pedazos y tratamos de reconocer cuales son suyos y cuales son míos.

Cierto. No servía para el caso de Kari, pero me ayudo a conocer a mi nuevo compañero de trabajo y amigo.

- ¿Sabes? Siempre que alguien me pregunta sobre Digimon desvió el tema, porque si bien fui el programador del mismo, cree ese mundo para Mimi.

Realmente no comprendí eso. Mimi parecía cualquier cosa menos una fanática de los juegos.

- Cuando ella se fue a USA por primera vez tratamos de mantener contacto. Le cree una cuenta de correo electrónico y le enseñe a usarlo. Ella nunca se acostumbro, así tras unos meses ya no existíamos para el otro, a pesar de ser "mejores amigos". Nunca tuve amigos, o algo que considerara un amigo, así que me la pasaba pensando en ella. Se me ocurrió que si existiera algún ambiente virtual en el que pudiéramos vernos mutuamente bastaría. Sería como compartir un sueño. Así que como buen geek y fanático de la computación que era (y soy) aprendí a programar y pase año tratando de realizar ese proyecto. Lo abandone cuando ella volvió. Y quedo ahí, hasta que hace un poco más de tres años una compañera informática vio lo que había hecho hasta el momento y tuvo la idea de convertirlo en un juego. Fue su idea agregar esas alimañas virtuales – dijo alimañas con algo de cariño, a pesar de que la palabra suena feo. En todo caso hasta ese momento no conocía el término. – fue su idea comercializarlo y ahora ella es la directora de los proyectos que involucran al juego. Es curioso como ese juego que jamás debió haber visto la luz me llevo a ser un hombre/joven exitoso. Comencé a ganar bastante dinero. Me llegaron ofertas de trabajo, becas de estudio y todo eso...

De a poco había recobrado la sonrisa.

- Sabes, soy un vividor. A pesar de tener un montón de dinero ahorrado vivo a expensas de mis padres. Ellos dicen que no me preocupe de nada hasta que forme una familia… Así que de momento ahorro todo lo que gano.

Ahora había vuelto a ser el chico alegre que conocía.

Continuamos hablando de un montón de otros temas. Ese fue nuestro día menos productivos.

·

Kou sugirió que trajera a Kari a trabajar con nosotros. Eso mantendría su mente ocupada y realmente nos ayudaría un par de manos extras. Mamá y papá no estaban muy contentos con la idea. No querían que Kari faltara más a clases, pero realmente el asistir no había ayudado en nada a su estado anímico.

- Hola, tú debes ser Kari. Soy Koushiro Izumi, mucho gusto.

- Hola, soy Hikari Yagami. – mi hermana estaba un poco nerviosa.

Su trabajo consistía en ayudarme en lo referente a lo administrativo, pues Kou tenía las manos llenas con el código. Según comentó no era tan complicado, pero sí bastante tomaba bastante tiempo para poder obtener un trabajo de calidad.

Me sorprendió su capacidad para hablar sin dejar de teclear, además de su velocidad. Aunque como digo, nunca he sido bueno con la tecnología, así que no tenía con que comparar. De pequeños Kari me gritaba cuando golpeaba la televisión para arreglarla. Aunque generalmente funcionaba…

Las cosas se tornaron un tanto caóticas cuando llego Mimi.

Reprendió a Kou por no avisarle que iba a haber una chica trabajando con nosotros, para que hiciese un menú especial. Le pregunto inmediatamente por sus gustos culinarios, a que se dedicaba, cuantos años tenía, como conseguía mantenerse tan delgada, entre otras muchas cosas.

Mi pequeña hermana parecía un tanto agobiada entre tantas preguntas. Por mi parte me sentí un tanto celoso. Mimi apenas me había dirigido la palabra en todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando con Kou. Al mismo tiempo me pregunte como es que ellos dos habían salido juntos. Ella parecía demasiado extrovertida para el tímido Koushiro. Ya había entendido que su máscara de felicidad, su sonrisa y muchas otras cosas las había adquirido de Mimi, por lo que se me costaba imaginarlos juntos pensando en el Koushiro que conocí cuando me explicó acerca de su relación.

Tras veinte minutos de preguntas veloces Mimi arrastro a Kari, mencionándonos que nos las devolvería en un rato. Cuando le pregunte con la mirada Kou encogió los hombros despreocupado.

- Está en buenas manos. – comentó.

Tras ese día Mimi llegaba a la oficina casi exclusivamente a ver a Kari y llevarla de compras o a cualquier otro lugar. Ella me lo confesaría después.

- Aaaagh. Se suponía que Kari me ayudaría. – me quejé un día agobiado por el trabajo, entretenido pero extenuante.

- La idea era que Kari viniese ara mantenerla ocupada y créeme, cuando estas con Mimi no tienes tiempo para pensar en nada.

En eso estaba de acuerdo y Kari parecía divertirse. Creo.

·

Mimi nos había invitado a cenar. Tenía su primera noche libre desde que entro a trabajar en el restaurant y había decidido pasarla cocinando. Le consulte sobre el tema.

- Cocinar por trabajo es distinto a cocinar por placer.

Me respondería, guiñado un ojo tras su respuesta. Gesto característico en ella.

Fue una cena bastante animada y mi pequeña hermanita casi parecía ser la de antes una vez más. Lógicamente esa era solo una ilusión, pero a pesar de estar consciente de ello me alegró de igual manera.

Cuando terminó la cena recibí un SOS de Matt, por lo que tuve que marcharme. No podía ni quería llevar a Kari conmigo y no había nadie en casa, así que la deje con Kou y Mimi, prometiendo que pasaría por ella cuando pudiese.

.

·

.

- Mi hermano es un tonto. Cree que todavía tengo diez.

Kari tenía un gesto de disgusto que me pareció simplemente adorable.

- Él se preocupa porque te quiere mucho. – y ahora yo la trataba como una niña de diez sin siquiera darme cuenta.

- Estooo… agradezco la preocupación, pero… ¿no estoy molestando?

- ¿Molestando? – no había entendido, a diferencia de Mimi.

- Para nada. –rió suavemente. – Kou y yo solo somos amigos.

- Amigos… - susurró con cara deprimida.

Tai ya me había comentado la situación de Kari. Al parecer Mimi no sabía aun, dado que asintió sonriendo. Yo esperaba que Kari ya hubiese informado a Mimi. Ella es el tipo de persona en la que confías tras apenas conocerla.

- Mimi y yo nos conocemos desde pequeños. Salimos un tiempo hace años, pero no resultó. Ahora no hay nada de nada.

- No tienes porque decirlo de forma tan ruda, Izzy. - su gesto, que denotaba enojo, cambiaría a uno de ¿alegría? - Oh… ¡Ya sé! ¡Te enamoraste de la linda Hikari! No te culpo, si yo fuera hombre me enamoraría de ella a primera vista.

Le lancé una mirada a mi ex. _No estás ayudando._

- ¿Izzy? – preguntó Kari.

- Así le decía cuando éramos novios. – continuó Mimi sin necesidad alguna de respirar. - Odia ese apodo. Así que si alguna vez te molesta tan solo tienes que decirle Izzy y ya estarán a mano.

- ¿Podemos acabar con el tema de Izzy?

Sí. Realmente me disgusta el apodo ese.

- ¿Entonces rompieron y siguen siendo amigos?

- Es más complicado que eso…

- Más bien estoy tratando de reconquistarlo, pero ufff, Izzy si sabe hacerse de rogar.

Preferí callarme, retirar la mesa y lavar los platos. Cuando Mimi empieza a hacer ese tipo de bromas soy completamente inútil.

Tras unos minutos Mimi se me unió.

- Yo me encargo desde aquí.

- Mimi, respecto a lo que dijiste recién… sabes bien que no puede ser, ni podrá ser jamás.

- Aaahh, Koushiro. Nunca eres capaz de tomar una broma.

- Me conoces. – le respondí con una sonrisa. La que aprendí de ella. Me dirigí a la sala de estar.

El departamento de Mimi es pequeño pero cómodo pues mi ex tiene gran gusto en lo que respecta a decoración, además su pulcritud es prolija.

Kari se sentó a mi lado en el sillón.

- Mimi no quiere ayuda…

- No. Ella siempre ha sido así.

- Creo que harían una linda pareja.

- Fuimos una linda pareja. Pero no resultó y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Era algo inevitable.

Tras una pausa me explique.

- Hace mucho fuimos amigos. Pero cuando un amigo se enamora de su amiga (y/o viceversa) esa amistad está condenada. A veces pueden volverse novios y tratar que las cosas funciones. Sí no resulta… por lo menos lo intentaste.

- Pero ustedes ahora son amigos…

- No realmente. Nos llevamos bien, pero solamente eso. Es un caso bastante peculiar.

- Mmmm. A Tai le paso lo mismo…

- Algo me dijo. – ciertamente algo había mencionado pero él estaba más centrado en los problemas de su hermana que en los propios.

- Y a mi t…

La interrumpí.

- Sabes… Cuando un hombre y una mujer son amigos es casi imposible que no se enamoren uno del otro. Es bastante lógico, después de todo confías en esa persona, la apoyas, pasas mucho tiempo junto a ella… Desgraciadamente esos sentimientos son unilaterales, generalmente. Tampoco se trata de que un hombre no pueda tener amigas o una mujer amigos, pero hay que estar precavido y andar con cuidado. Hay espacios personales que no debes compartir, pues pueden ser íntimos para ti, pero la otra persona no lo ve de la misma forma.

Trague la risa que quería surgir ante mi explicación pues me sentó como un trago amargo.

- Lo peor de todo – continué, divagando. - es que prácticamente te estoy inculcando miedo. Esa no es mi intención. Lo que trato de decir es que te cuides de no salir lastimada. Aunque más bien lo que tienes que tener claro es que cuando te enamoras de alguien de una forma u otra saldrás lastimada. – la miré a los ojos. – Si sabes que saldrás lastimada lidiar con el dolor será mucho más fácil. Y se hará aun más fácil si aclaras tus sentimientos. Lo peor que puedes hacer es tener miedo a expresarlos. Mmmmm. Creo que estoy diciendo cosas complicadas. – me disculpé.

Bastaba con tan solo verla para saber que realmente estaba sufriendo. Tal como Taichi dijo sus emociones negativas permanecían siempre latentes. Ese es un método bastante eficiente de autodestrucción.

Tras un corto silencio ella comenzó a llorar. Hasta el momento se había tragado sus lágrimas. Ahora le resultaba imposible contenerlas.

Le presté un pañuelo y le di unas palmaditas en la espalda. No soy muy bueno para este tipo de situaciones.

.

·

.

Tai llamó. No podría recogerme hasta la madrugada. Dije que tomaría un taxi, pero Mimi insistió en que me quedase con ella. Me pregunté porque Koushiro no se ofreció a llevarme a casa… que era donde realmente quería estar. Simplemente se fue tras la llamada de Tai.

Esa noche apenas dormí. Mimi decidió que aprovecharíamos para hacer una pijamada, que realmente era una excusa para hablar comiendo helado y tortas (hechas por ella).

Esa noche hablamos de un tema que no habíamos tocado hasta ese momento. Hombres.

Ciertamente ¿Qué otro tema se toca en las pijamadas?

No quería hablar del tema. Me quede callada. Ella aprovecho para ilustrarme acerca de toda su historia amorosa.

'_Siempre fui enamoradiza. Amaba jugar a casarme y a cuando conocía a un niño, era mi novio, aunque nunca lo volviese a ver._

_Pero mi primer novio real fue Michael. Un chico que conocí cuando me mude a USA. Era un apuesto rubio; delgado, ojos azules… de aquellos que solo vez en las películas._

_Fue mi primer amor y tuvimos una relación muy bonita._

_Terminamos porque éramos niños. No podía ser de otra forma. Queríamos hacer cosas distintas y ampliar nuestro mundo. Jamás lo hubiésemos podido hacer de mantenernos juntos._

_En USA salí con otros chicos. No durábamos más de una semana._

_Cuando volví a Japón seguí con el mismo patrón. Pero habíamos vuelto a la misma casa. _

_Y aclaro esto porque he sido vecina de Kou-chan desde siempre, por lo que nos hicimos amigos. Lo que nunca supe es que él tenía sentimientos por mí._

_Desde que volví nuestra relación ya no era la misma._

_Era lo más lógico. _

_Ya no estaba presente ese cariño amisto. Él era frio ahora._

_A mí no me gustaba el hecho de que me ignorara. Pero era extraño. Me ignoraba dos días y en algún momento del tercero se convertía en el hombre más tierno del mundo._

_Conversaba fríamente conmigo, pero si yo tenía algún problema él lo notaba y me abrazaba. Esos eran momentos de absoluto silencio._

_Finalmente una linda tarde se confesó._

_Yo no cabía en la emoción. Él ya me había conquistado, pero hasta ese momento no yo lo sabía. Tampoco tenía pista alguna de sus sentimientos._

_Suelen pensar que soy perceptiva… pero no vi aquello frente a mis ojos. Nadie lo nunca lo ve. Eso que esta tan cerca que si mueves un poquito tu mano lo alcanzas._

_Duramos casi un año._

_Él fue mi primera vez y yo la suya.'_

Me sonroje. No sé de sexo.

'_Es gracioso ahora, pero en aquel momento fue terrible._

_Es una odisea tener sexo para una pareja virgen. Ninguno de los dos tiene idea que hacer._

_El nerviosismo, la frustración ¿lo haré bien? ¿me gustará? ¿le gustará? _

_Fue un inmenso desastre, pero valió la pena._

_Tras Kou-chan he tenido otros novios. Todas aquellas fueron relaciones serias. Todas terminaron.'_

- ¿Todavía te gusta Koushiro? – pregunté. La duda me mataba.

- No lo sé. Él ha sido el más cariñoso, preocupado y cercano de todos. Aunque todos los demás también han tenido sus puntos buenos. Si no, no me hubiese enamorado de ellos. Pero Izzy fue mi primera vez, así como Michael fue mi primer beso y mi primer amor… A fin de cuentas (para mí) todas esas primeras veces han sido importantes.

- ¿Por qué rompieron?

- No lo sé, pero creo que fue la decisión correcta. No sé por qué, pero creo que teníamos que romper. Tal vez era ¿el destino?

Mimi rió ante su ocurrencia.

Por mi parte quede pensativa.

- No te preocupes. Tu corazón sanará. – dijo en tono comprensivo.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo supo? ¿Tai le dijo? ¿O soy muy obvia?

Me abrazó cariñosamente.

…

·

…

No pregunten si seguiré la historia pues no lo sé. Tenía este ¿capitulo? escrito desde hace tiempo con la intención de continuar, pero el mundo no vive de intenciones. Tan solo quiero que esta parte de la historia vea la luz. Abrazos.


End file.
